ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?
''The New Scooby-Doo Movies | director = | voices = | opentheme = "Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?" performed by Vivek Maddala and David Poe | composer = Steven Morrell Adam Berry | country = United States | language = English | channel = Cartoon Network Boomerang SVOD | executive_producer = | producer = Chris Bailey | editor = | company = Warner Bros. Animation Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Yeson Entertainment (animation service) | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 13 | list_episodes = #Episode list | runtime = 22 minutes | picture_format = 1080i HDTV | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | preceded_by = Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015–18) | related = | website = https://watch.boomerang.com/shows/guess-who-franchise | website_title = Watch on Boomerang | production_website = | production_website_title = }} Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? is an American animated television series produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network and Boomerang. It is the thirteenth installment produced in the Scooby-Doo franchise. The series is produced by Chris Bailey. The show premiered on the Boomerang streaming service and app on June 27, 2019. It also premiered on Cartoon Network on July 8, 2019. The show is rated TV-PG, making this the first Scooby-Doo series to carry that rating. Premise Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? focuses on the Mystery Inc. gang as they solve bigger mysteries while also encountering many memorable celebrities, just like in The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Guest stars that have been announced for the show include Chris Paul, Sia, Halsey, Ricky Gervais, Kenan Thompson, Wanda Sykes, Bill Nye, Neil deGrasse Tyson and Mark Hamill, along with characters such as Steve Urkel, Batman, Sherlock Holmes, Flash and Wonder Woman. Voice cast Main cast * Frank Welker - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo * Grey Griffin - Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard - Shaggy Rogers * Kate Micucci - Velma Dinkley Guest stars * Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne / Batman (in "What a Night, For a Dark Knight!") * Ian James Corlett - Sherlock Holmes (in "Elementary, My Dear Shaggy!") * John DiMaggio - Abraham Lincoln (in "A Mystery Solving Gang Divided") * Jim Gaffigan - Himself (in "The Fastest Food Fiend!") * Ricky Gervais - Himself (in "Ollie Ollie In-Come Free!") * Mark Hamill - The Joker (in "What a Night, For a Dark Knight!"), Himself * Rachel Kimsey - Wonder Woman (in "The Scooby of a Thousand Faces!") * Chris Paul - Himself (in "Revenge of the Swamp Monster!") * Penn & Teller - Themselves (in "The Cursed Cabinet of Professor Madds Markson!") * Sia - Herself (in "Now You Sia, Now You Don't!") * Wanda Sykes - Herself (in "Peebles' Pet Shop of Terrible Terrors!") * Kenan Thompson - Himself (in "Quit Clowning!") * Steven Weber - Alfred Pennyworth (in "What a Night, For a Dark Knight!") * Jaleel White - Steve Urkel (in "When Urkel-Bots Go Bad!"), Urkel-Bot (in "When Urkel-Bots Go Bad!") * "Weird Al" Yankovic - Himself (in "Attack of the Weird Al-Osaurus!") Episodes |Aux1=Chris Paul |ShortSummary=After Mystery Inc. solves the mystery of the Bee Man of Alcatraz, they are flown to Florida where Shaggy is to caddy for Houston Rockets basketball player and bowling fan Chris Paul at a charity golf event to raise money for a struggling arts school, which is on the brink of going bankrupt because of a swamp monster causing trouble for the tournament. * Villain: Swamp Monster/The Caddy |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Abraham Lincoln |ShortSummary=Mystery Inc. receives a call from Chambersburg, Pennsylvania, a battlefield nearby Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, to solve the mystery of ghost zombie Civil War soldiers, only to bump into The Funky Phantom crew. Although both mystery solving teams get into subsequent conflicts until the spirit of Abraham Lincoln suggests they should work together and save the mystery for last once and for all. * Villain: Ghost Sergeant/Jebb |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Wanda Sykes |ShortSummary=An egg that was delivered to Peebles' Pet Supply Mega-Store hatches into a fish monster and makes off with Mr. Peebles. Later, Scooby and the gang arrive at the crime scene and rescue Mr. Peebles' intern, Wanda Sykes, who is helping save a bunch of animals up for adoption in a pet supply store. Now, our heroes and Wanda must not only save the store and the animals, but their own lives. As Mystery Inc. and Wanda work to solve the mystery, they also have an encounter with Magilla Gorilla. * Villain: Fish Monster/Mr. Peebles |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Sherlock Holmes |ShortSummary=When Scooby and the gang are taking a tour of London, they run afoul of horrible screaming skulls of English legend! They team up with an eccentric man who claims to be none other than Sherlock Holmes. Also, during this time, he refers to Velma as Dr. Watson and Shaggy as Mrs. Hudson. * Villains: Screaming Skulls/Beefeater and Security Guard |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Ricky Gervais |ShortSummary=In London, Mystery Inc. visits Ricky Gervais when a cat mummy comes unannounced from his door with a connection with the Egyptian goddess Bast. At this rate, the gang agrees to prevent the statue of Bast from falling into the wrong hands. * Villain: Cat Mummy/Antique Dealer |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Wonder Woman |ShortSummary=While on vacation in Greece, Mystery Inc. gets caught in a one-on-one scrimmage between a Minotaur and Wonder Woman. Although Scooby-Doo takes a liking to Wonder Woman, Daphne and Velma are the only ones elected to assist Wonder Woman in taking down her latest target, leaving Shaggy and Fred feeling left out. * Villain: Minotaur/Curator |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Penn & Teller |ShortSummary=When our mystery solving gang accepts the invitation to spend one night in the haunted Savannah Hotel in Las Vegas before its controlled demolition, they find that they're not alone. Magicians Penn & Teller have also accepted the challenge. * Villain: Ghost of Madds Markson & Madds Markson Monster/Teller |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Steve Urkel |ShortSummary=When a desperate Steve Urkel turns to Mystery Inc. for help on tracking down his Urkel-Bot in Chicago, they stumble onto a deeper mystery with the appearance of the Technomancer, who has the ability to control all robots! * Villain: The Technomancer/Janitor |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Jim Gaffigan |ShortSummary=When Scooby and Shaggy compete in a fast food eating competition, they meet their ultimate challenge eating against comedian Jim Gaffigan while contending with the Spectral Speedster who is trying to stop the contest from finishing. * Villain: Spectral Speedster/Bill Tally |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1="Weird Al" Yankovic |ShortSummary=Driving through the Rocky Mountains, the Mystery Inc. gang stumbles upon a stowaway, in the form of "Weird Al" Yankovic, who warns them about a horrible Allosaurus raining relentless destruction on his local accordion sleep away camp alongside another dinosaur. * Villains: Two Dinosaurs/Pete and Pete |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Sia |ShortSummary=In Palm Springs after Mystery Inc. receives a call from singer-songwriter Sia, she presents them a story involving an infamous jewel thief that has taken the shape of Sia as a ghostly doppelgänger that steals countless gems and jewelry, landing Sia in hot water under immediate house arrest. * Villain: Sia Doppelgänger/Sia's Trainer |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Kenan Thompson |ShortSummary=In Atlanta, Shaggy and Scooby take the gang to meet their good friend Kenan Thompson who is preparing to broadcast his very own telethon for the first time in history. When a Ghost Clown named Pazzo attacks, Mystery Inc. must help Thompson save the telethon. * Villain: Pazzo the Ghost Clown/AJ Dobbs |LineColor=000070 }} |Aux1=Batman |ShortSummary=After Daphne's "uncle" Alfred gets kidnapped by Man-Bat, it is up to Batman to get him back with a little help from Mystery Inc. While it was originally suspected that Kirk Langstrom became Man-Bat again, Batman discovers that he is still incarcerated at Arkham Asylum meaning that someone else is posing as Man-Bat. * Villain: Man-Bat/Joker |LineColor=000070 }} }} Season 2 Renewal Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? has been renewed for a second season according to producer Chris Bailey. The second season is expected to premiere in June 2020. Notes References External links * Official site * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s American mystery television series Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American children's animated mystery television series Category:Boomerang (TV network) original programs Category:Crossover animated television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation